thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas TrackMaster (Fisher-Price)
Thomas TrackMaster is a battery-operated system that was manufactured by Fisher Price, Mattel from 2010 after picking up the license from HiT Toys. Most engines were given updates and certain products were rereleased in new packaging. Engines The engines come in a dark blue packaging with red on the left side showing the logo, a picture of Thomas is the bottom corner, and its name in the bottom middle. Two different styles of this packaging were made, one which is in a box with a hole on the side showing the engine's face, and another where both sides can be seen through a large amount of plastic. Tender engines or small engines with a car are known as "Big Friends", and small engines by themself are known as "Little Friends". * Thomas with Blue Boxcar* * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy with Orange Coach* * Toby with Blue Van* * Duck with Gray and Orange Truck* * Emily * Rosie with Red Coach* * Diesel with Fuel Tanker* * Mavis with Troublesome Truck* * BoCo with Blue Coach * Bill with Slate Truck* * Ben with Troublesome Truck * Stepney with Troublesome Truck * Diesel 10 with Troublesome Truck * Dodge with Blue Mail Coach* * Salty with Orange Truck * Harvey with Works Unit Coach * Arthur with Slate Truck* * Spencer * 'Arry with Red Van * Bert with Red Fish Van * Skarloey with Cattle Van* * Rheneas with Blue Coach * Sir Handel with Red Van * Peter Sam with Brown Brakevan * Rusty with Green Coach* * Duncan * Freddie * Duke * Proteus * Molly * Neville * Dennis with Blue Truck * Whiff with Orange Truck * Stanley with Yellow Tanker (alternately black)* * Hiro * Victor with Green Truck * Charlie with Red Fish Van * Bash with Blue Flatcar * Dash with Brown Box Car All engines with "*" means that they are also availiable without cars. Greatest Moments * Emily in "Splish, Splash, Splosh!" * Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" * Charlie in "Play Time" * Percy and the Search Cars * Ferdinand the Logging Loco * Scruff the Scruncher * Coal Mustache Spencer in "Steamy Sodor" Special Packs * Bash the Logging Loco * Dash the Logging Loco * Ghostly Percy * Devious Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks * Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit * Springtime Surprise Thomas * Springtime Surprise Toby * Springtime Surprise Rosie * Thomas' Egg Express * Thomas' Log Express * Thomas' Big Haul * Mavis' Late Night Track Repair (only at Target) Sodor Search and Rescue * Gordon to the Rescue * James' Search and Rescue * Diesel Helps Out * Rocky to the Rescue Day of the Diesels * Brave Belle * Fiery Flynn * Oil and Trouble Dart * Den at the Dieselworks * Diesel 10 Takes Charge RC Engines * RC Thomas * RC Percy * RC James * RC Hiro * RC Molly * RC Victor Talking Engines * Talking Thomas * Talking Percy * Talking James * Talking Gordon * Talking Henry * Talking Diesel * Talking Salty Trucks and Track packs * Quarry Cars * Farm and Dairy Cars * Sodor Building Co. * Smelter's Yard Cars * Sodor Search and Rescue Cars * Station Repair Cars * Express Coaches * Sodor Fireworks Co. * See-Inside Mail Cars * See-Inside Refridgerator Cars * See-Inside Livestock Cars (blue and red) * See-Inside Passenger Cars Road Vehicles * Jack * Kelly * Buster * Byron * Patrick * Oliver * Nelson * Max * Monty Accessories * Straight and Curved Track Pack * Switch Track Pack * Bridge Expansion Track Pack * Deluxe Expansion Track Pack * Deluxe Expansion Elevation Track Pack * Mountain of Track * Misty Island Track Pack Destinations * Rattle and Shake Coal Hopper * Sodor Search and Rescue Spotlight Sets * Thomas' Busy Day * The Party Surprise * Percy's Day at the Farm * Arthur at Copper Mine * Zip Zoom and Logging Adventure * Shake, Shake Bridge * Misty Island Deluxe set * Misty Island Discovery * Captain and Salty's sea rescue * Harold's Helipad Playset * Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds * Rosie at the Water Tower * Thomas' Midnight Ride * Thomas' Chocolate Delivery * Springtime Adventure Set * Flynn and Cranky to the Rescue set * Toby and the Whistling Woods Set * Thomas Depot Set * Thomas at the Airport Gallery TrackmasterBelle.jpg|Brave Belle TrackmasterDart.jpg|Oil and Trouble Dart TrackmasterDen.jpg|Den at the Dieselworks TrackMasterFlynn.jpg|Fiery Flynn 81wGNbNTP5L. AA1500 .jpg|Bash with Red Logging Tool Truck and Blue Breakvan 71lnees81hL. AA1500 .jpg|Dash with Red Jobi Wood Log Car and Blue Jobi Wood Log Car T9050-thomas-trackmaster-ferdinand-the-logging-loco-d-1.jpg|Ferdinand with Orange Breakvan Category:Merchandise